


The Trolling of the Bores

by Autumn_Llleaves



Category: Taming of the Shrew - Shakespeare
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Llleaves/pseuds/Autumn_Llleaves
Summary: For everyone who finds Kate’s final speech disturbing.Katerina still loves pranks, even though they are more harmless now. Thanks to Petruchio, she gets a new brilliant idea on how to tease the wedding guests.





	The Trolling of the Bores

“There seems to be a huge mess with Lucentios and Vincentios,” said Rosalia, Hortensio’s wife. "If any of you could explain it to me?.. Hortensio tried to, but he’s a bit confused himself…”

The three women were in the living-room of the house, talking excitedly about the recent events that led to today’s double wedding. 

“Oh, of course,” Bianca smiled. “So, Lucentio came here from Pisa to study at the university, and then…”

“Uh, excuse me – signoras?” the door creaked, and young Biondello peeked into the room. “My master begs Signora Bianca to join him at the feast again.”

“Yes, of course…” Bianca sprang up, but Katerina held her back:

“Wait!” she said. “Biondello, whatever for?”

“Um…” the youth shuffled his feet.

“Why? Tell me! Why didn’t he come to her himself?”

Kate wasn’t the one to give up. Word by word, Biondello admitted that the men decided to test their wives’ obedience and made a bet on it. 

“Obedience?” Kate burst into laughter. “I’m sure it was Petruchio’s idea! Two thousand crowns, did I hear it right? Well, I promise I’ll split it with the two of you girls, if…”

“If we what?” Bianca asked cautiously. Her sister didn’t seem to plan to throw furniture at her again, but with Kate, you could never be too careful. 

“Biondello, wait outside,” as he obliged, Kate lowered her voice to a whisper and explained her plan. 

“Just imagine these bores’ faces when I come inside, sweet and compliant as a sheep, and then scold the two of you for being naughty and instruct you in proper wifely duty!” she giggled. 

“You even count your husband as a bore?” Rosalia asked, incredulous. 

“Of course not! I know he’ll see through it. I suspect this whole idea of his was suggested to make me give everyone… some nice surprise. All right – Bianca? Go to Biondello and tell him you can’t go. You’re busy.”

“On the eve of my wedding? Busy?”

“Doesn’t matter! Come _on_! I’m starting to feel sorry for Biondello, he can’t wait forever!”

* * *

“Where are the winnings, Kate?” Petruchio asked on the next morning. 

“A part of them’s here,” she gave him a purse with coins. “The rest is with Bianca and Rosalia.”

It didn’t take long for Petruchio to figure it out.

“Sweet Kate, I never thought you are so gifted. Such a pity you can’t act in a theater!”

“A theater provides better food than your house did the last time I was there, so I might consider it.”

“I will gladly join you as the Harlequin if you play Colombina.”

“It won’t be too hard for you, judging by what you like to wear. But we are having roast goose when we come home, and if you dare say it’s burned, you will get ice shards for your next meal!”


End file.
